


Loyalty

by witchofobscenity



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blood and Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Penetration, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofobscenity/pseuds/witchofobscenity
Summary: Kayneth punishes Diarmuid for failing to protect Sola-Ui.Set during "The Terminus of Honor".





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I got into Fate a few months ago, and I love it. FGO owns my ass and my wallet. So of course I decided I needed to write depraved smut for it.
> 
> I'm so sorry, Diarmuid. I swear I do actually love you.

Kayneth was furious.

 

“Don’t speak to me like that, Servant! Understand your place. You’re nothing but a ghost granted form by magic!” Diarmuid could feel his anger growing but said nothing.

 

“You dare lecture your Master? Absurd! If you are so dissatisfied, use your precious pride to resist my Command Seal.” Kayneth laughed. “You’ll never win. You servants are mere puppets, and here is your string.”

 

Diarmuid forced himself to remain calm. Lashing out at his Master would do him no favors. Kayneth smiled at him.

 

“Why don’t you come prove to me that you are still my loyal knight,” he said, beckoning Diarmuid with his finger. “Come here.”

 

For a split second, Diarmuid felt like disobeying. Kayneth could only truly force him with a Command Seal. Would he really risk using one for something this trivial? But Kayneth was his Master. He should be loyal, whether an outside force was controlling him or not. He steadied himself with a deep breath and walked forward.

 

“Good,” Kayneth hummed smugly. “Now, if you are going to act like a petulant child, I shall treat you as such. Come bend over my knee.”

 

Diarmuid felt his face get very hot. There was not much Kayneth could do to physically harm him, especially in his current state. Anything he planned to do was only to humiliate him, to show him how low he could be forced.

 

“Come now,” Kayneth grinned, “Don’t you want back into my good graces? Take your punishment with honor.”

 

Diarmuid forced his face to remain neutral as he positioned himself on his Master’s lap. It was difficult to maneuver with the arms of the wheelchair but he managed it eventually with minimal discomfort.

 

Kayneth rested his hand on Diarmuid’s ass. “Good boy,” he purred. “I want you to count for me. If you falter, we’re going to start from the beginning.”

 

Diarmuid gritted his teeth and nodded. “One,” he counted as he felt his Master strike him. “Two.”

 

It didn’t hurt. Kayneth may have been a strong mage, but his physical strength was average, even less so now. It stung a bit, but Diarmuid was a Servant. He could handle discomfort. He bore his punishment with as much pride as he had left.

 

“Ten,” he said through gritted teeth as another blow hit him.

 

“Excellent,” Kayneth laughed. “You really are a loyal dog to your Master.”

 

Diarmuid said nothing.

 

“But I don’t think this punishment really took, did it? You still seem defiant. Hmm…” Kayneth stroked his chin. “Go fetch me your lance.”

 

That made Diarmuid uneasy. Did he mean to beat him with his own weapon? Not only would that be humiliating, but it would probably hurt a lot more than his Master’s hand. But he knew better than to object. Diarmuid walked over silently and picked up his abandoned lance.

 

“Thank you,” Kayneth said when Diarmuid handed him the weapon, smiling without a hint of sincerity. “Now, on your knees.”

 

That was not what Diarmuid expected. Was his Master going to bash his head in? Tentatively, he sank to his knees.

 

Kayneth used the weapon to raise Diarmuid’s chin. “Open your mouth.”

 

Diarmuid froze. What?

 

Kayneth forced his chin higher, straining his neck. “I said,” he said, smiling in a way that sent shivers down Diarmuid’s spine, “Open. Your. Mouth.”

 

Diarmuid let his mouth slowly fall open. Kayneth look pleased. He took the lance and slid it into Diarmuid’s open mouth.

 

“Suck.”

 

Diarmuid’s face flushed. This was humiliating. He could do… this when it was for the purpose of mana transfer, but that was at least in the privacy of his Master’s bedroom. Besides, what was he getting out of this experience? What pleasure could he attain from forcing his Servant to do obscene things to his own weapon? All it did was degrade Diarmuid. Though he supposed, maybe that was what enticed Kayneth.

 

Kayneth frowned at his Servant’s inaction. He began forcing the lance further down the man’s throat. Diarmuid panicked as he felt his airway being cut off.

 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Lancer,” Kayneth told him evenly. He withdrew the lance from his Servant’s throat. Diarmuid, not in any hurry to repeat the experience, closed his lips around the lance in his mouth.

 

“See, you can be reasonable,” Kayneth praised. “You know what to do from here. You have plenty of talent in this area.”

 

Diarmuid’s face went very red as he sucked on the weapon. Did his Master have to make this as embarrassing as possible? Yes, Diarmuid had performed oral sex on Kayneth, but only for a more direct transfer of mana. Normally Sola-Ui provided him with mana, but sometimes his Master wished to do it himself. Kayneth said that Diarmuid needed to be reminded of who he truly belonged to. So he did have some experience with his mouth, but that didn’t mean he was some kind of woman of the night, and he certainly didn’t enjoy it.

 

Diarmuid slid his head up and down the rod, circling it with his tongue. He alternated sucking and licking, trying to put on a good show. Maybe if he showed his Master how low he was willing to sink for him, he would let Diarmuid go.

 

“Very good,” Kayneth said lecherously. “This is where you belong, subservient at my feet. I am your Master. You are my Servant.” Kayneth forced the lance deeper down Diarmuid’s throat. “And don’t you just look lovely like this.”

 

Diarmuid gagged at the intrusion, disgusted by the drool dripping down his chin. He reached up to wipe at the saliva, but Kayneth clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he warned. “You want to keep that as wet as possible. This is all the preparation you’re going to get.”

 

Diarmuid stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t possible mean… Did he intend to… Oh god, but what else could he need preparing for? He tried to draw as much moisture in his mouth as possible, but it had suddenly gone very dry.

 

“That’s enough,” Kayneth said, pulling the lance out of his mouth. No, Diarmuid wanted to say, please, I’m not ready.

 

“Clothes off,” he ordered Diarmuid, “And up on your knees on my lap.”

 

Diarmuid stood up shakily. “You want to hurry,” Kayneth said, as if he were offering kind advice. “The longer it takes, the more saliva will dry. You want as much of that as possible, don’t you?”

 

Diarmuid realized that Kayneth was right and quickly let his clothing disappear. He climbed up onto his Master’s wheelchair, straddling his lap with both knees on either side of Kayneth’s thighs. Diarmuid felt the blunt end of his lance press against his entrance.

 

“Now this might hurt a bit,” Kayneth said, not sounding like he cared much. Diarmuid wanted to beg him to stop. To at least use his fingers first. But he knew saying anything would only make his situation worse. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly.

 

Without another word, Kayneth shoved the lance into Diarmuid.

 

Diarmuid cried out in agony. He didn’t want to but the pain was excruciating. It felt like he was being torn in half. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

 

“Not so tough now, mighty Lancer,” Kayneth laughed. “I didn’t even need to use a Command Seal to make you do whatever I desire.”

 

Kayneth forced the weapon in a few more inches, but then stopped, as if to let the Lancer become used to the pain before he continued. Diarmuid tried to focus only on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. He could get through this. He would be okay. In. Out.

 

After the initial pain started to fade, Diarmuid relaxed enough to open his eyes. The pain was awful, but he had been in worse. The part that made it unbearable was the violation. In his Master’s bedroom he at least felt he had a say in it. Ultimately it was to help Diarmuid. But this… this was to humiliate him. Disgrace him. Hurt him.

 

Diarmuid looked down at his Master’s face. He was smiling cruelly up at him. “What would Sola-Ui think of you if she saw you like this?” he asked mockingly. “Her big strong hero, nothing more than a toy for me to play with.”

 

Kayneth shoved the lance into Diarmuid again roughly, twisting it as he did. As he did, a spark of pleasure shot through Diarmuid’s spine. He gasped and grabbed tightly onto his Master’s shoulders.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Kayneth laughed. He wrapped his free hand around Diarmuid’s slowly hardening cock. “This part of you is anyway.”

 

Shame filled Diarmuid’s chest. How could he possibly get off to this? But his lance was hitting somewhere inside his that made him see stars. His Master’s hand on his cock was moving expertly up and down the length.

 

“How disgraceful,” Kayneth teased. “Such a noble knight reduced to a trembling whore under my hands.”

 

Moans and whines began to force their way out of Diarmuid’s mouth. He groaned and gasped as his Master skillfully jerked him off. The lance was sliding in and out of his ass more smoothly now, and Diarmuid knew that his spit must have dried ages ago, that this must be blood. Even that realization couldn’t bring him down from the edge.

 

“Oh my, are you going to cum, Lancer?” Kayneth asked. He laughed. “Go ahead. Show me how powerless you are to me.”

 

Tears poured from Diarmuid’s eyes, but he could not seem to care. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

 

“Now tell me,” Kayneth sneered, “Who do you belong to?”

 

“M-ma-ma…” Diarmuid panted.

 

“Tell me!” Kayneth shouted, setting an unrelenting pace of jerks and thrusts.

 

“Master!” Diarmuid cried as he finally came.

 

Kayneth slowed and finally stopped driving the rod inside of Diarmuid. He pulled it out without much care and tossed it to the side.

 

Diarmuid carefully climbed off of his Master and lowered himself to the ground. He was shivering and crying silently. As he came down from his orgasm, the pain came back in full force. He ached and a new wave of hurt would wash over him whenever he moved. He could feel blood dripping out of his ass. More than anything he felt disgusting.

 

“Was that so bad?” Kayneth asked mockingly. “I suppose you need some mana to heal yourself after that ordeal. Come here.”

 

He beckoned Diarmuid to come closer and Diarmuid flinched but had no will left to resist. He pulled himself up and draped himself gingerly over his Master’s knees. He could feel that Kayneth was hard. Diarmuid pulled Kayneth out of his pants and took him into his mouth.

 

Kayneth smiled and stroked his hair as he worked. After how cruel and sadistic he had been before, Diarmuid welcomed this kind reprieve. In the back of his mind he knew this was only further manipulation, but right now he didn’t care.

 

In only a few minutes, Kayneth gently nudged Diarmuid’s head back. He worked himself to completion with his own hand and finished on Diarmuid’s face.

 

Diarmuid felt mana surge through his body. Tears and bruises began healing and the pain slowly ebbed away. Finally, Diarmuid sat totally restored on the cold stone. All that remained was the blood drying on his thighs and the cum dripping down his face.

 

There was a moment of silence. Kayneth had readjusted his clothes and looked as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

 

“Master,” Diarmuid said weakly.

 

“What? You still have something to say to me?”

 

“No, that isn’t it,” Diarmuid said, looking behind him. “Something is approaching.”

 

“Well don’t just sit there,” Kayneth said angrily. “Get yourself ready for battle.”

 

Diarmuid did as he was told. He always did as he was told. He was a loyal knight. He would do anything his Master asked of him.

 

Anything.


End file.
